Hive System
by deadliving
Summary: A chatroom online with our cute, cuddly, and horrible friends. Let's see what happens!
1. Ch1

***I do not own Htf Mondo Media does **

**don't** **flame me**

**There was this 'Primeval' fanfic with the same concept.**

**Here is my Happy tree Friends version**

**enjoy**

THEAWESUMROKKR has signed on.

FANTASma; Hey Cuddles, its Toothy!

THEAWESUMROKKR; Hi Toothy! Lets go harrass Disco_,...on the internet!_

THEAWESUMROKKR has changed his/her account-name to Pink'n'Pretty442

FANTASma has changed his/her account-name to ILUVDISCO2

Pink'n'Pretty442; Lets see if Flaky wants 2 c this!

14 has been joined into the conversation.

14; WTH are you and what do you want with me!

ILUVDISCO2; Guess!

Pink'n'Pretty442; Seriously, guess!

14; CYBERSEX IS ILLEGAL IN HAPPYTREE TOWN, NO MATTER HOW HOT GIGGLES IS, DISCO!

Pink'n'Pretty442; Its just me n' Toothy!

14; O.o

ILUVDISCO2; Yeah, we're gonna go harrass DB. On the internet!

14 has changed his/her account-name to DiscoBear'sHOT

DiscoBear'sHOT; Lets go!

**Just a oneshot. But will become more!**

**Reveiw and think of how you felt about this chapter, what such an account-name you might make, and What you'd do 2 annoy any HTF!?**

**Now go enjoy the rest of your all to psychologically depriving, utterly too human life...**

**_Coz thats what I'm doin', and I'm all too happy!_**


	2. Ch2

DiscoBear'sHOT; I think this is DB

ILUVDISCO2;Same

Pink'n'Pretty442; Dolphins, shrews,and chimpanzees hunt more efficiently than more famous predators.

ILUVDISCO2; WTFH

Discobear'sHOT has engaged in conversation with SpringGummibear

DiscoBear'sHOT; So do you want to see something, in a word, Stimulating?

SpringGummibear; Umm, does that mean cybersex?

DiscoBear'sHOT;Yeah if you want...:)

SpringGummibear; I'm reporting you whore!

Discobear'sHOT is veiwing SpringGummibear's profile

DiscoBear'sHOT; GODDAMNIT GET OFF THE FUCKING COMPUTER CRO-MARMOT !!!!!!!!!!

DiscoBear'sHOT has disengaged conversation with SpringGummibear

DiscoBear'sHOT; Don't Speak to SpringGummibear. He's Cro.

ILUVDISCO2; OK, Sealegs41141554 is Russell.

Prettyn'Pink442; FlippingPsychoLunatic is Sarah Palin.

ILUVDISCO2;Ok...

DiscoBear'sHOT; O.o

Pretty'n'Pink442;Same opinion.

DiscoBear'sHOT; So where's DB?

Redlove has engaged in conversation with DiscoBear'sHOT.

Redlove; so your in love with Disco Bear?

DiscoBear'sHOT: Yes

Redlove; A strange relationship, am I right?

DiscoBear'sHOT; Well, I'm sorta invisible to him, so I watch from a distance.

Redlove is veiwing DiscoBear'sHOT's profile.

Redlove has been banned from DiscoBear'sHOT's chatroom.

Redlove; God dangit.

(Real life)

Flippy sits back in his chair, rubbing his temples. "So, Flaky has a crush on DB. What do I do?" he asks himself.

_"Well, that little slut lives only a couple houses down. Take me there and I'll settle things from there." _a voice echos from the back of his head.

"Oh, shut up! I'll just go over to Disco's and get rid of him! I'll take over and I'll ask her out on the internet!"

_"What the fuck! Did you seriously just think of that?! KILL HIM AND HER! Then get corpse-cozy with her body..."_

"Instead of breaking atleast 3 rules of nature, Why don't I just pretend to be Disco Bear and then just do what I've been intent on doing since I met her." Evil smiles sinfully. "That does not mean cyber-sex!"

**Thank you for the reveiws.**

**And thanks for the ideas, XxEvilFlippyxX and X-EmoxSiblings-X for the great ideas**

**FastFact about Flaky; She enjoys corndogs**

**CYL**


	3. Ch3

Redlove has made a New Account: Redlove is now d51anc922ing

d51anc922ing: Finally

d51anc922ing is engaged in conversation with DiscoBear'sHOT

d51anc922ing: So, How are you doing Ma'am?

DiscoBear'sHOT: Are you DB?

d51anc922ing: Si, senora. I'll show u mine if u show me yours.

DiscoBear'sHOT: Hold on 1 min Cutie.

d51anc922ing: huh :?

Pretty'n'Pink442 and ILUVDISCO2 have joined the conversation.

d51anc922ing: Who r u 2?

Pretty'n'Pink442: Can't u tell, Big Boy?^^

ILUVDISCO2: Im the grl who gets lost in your eyes 3

**Pretty'n'Pink442 has sent ILUVDISCO2 a PM**

PM: That's creepy...Cut that shit. Now.

d51anc922ing is viewing ILUVDISCO2's profile

d51anc922ing is viewing Pretty'n'Pink442's profile

d51anc922ing:Really, who the fuck are you?

ILUVDISCO2: Do u care if I take of my shirt? Its hot in here

**Pretty'n'Pink442 has sent ILUVDISCO2 a PM**

PM: Seriously, it's creepy

**ILUVDISCO2 has sent Pretty'n'Pink442 a PM**

PM: :,(

d51anc922ing: U like presents?

DiscoBear'sHOT: What kind of presents?

d51anc922ing: ~

DiscoBear'sHOT: Sure, just pull up your webcam in Private Chat.

**d51anc922ing has sent DiscoBear'sHOT a PM**

PM: Flaky, it's Flip. WTFH r u doin?

**DiscoBear'sHOT has sent d51anc922ing a PM**

PM: WTF? We wr harrassing DB.^^

**d51anc922ing has sent DiscoBear'sHOT a PM**

PM: Oh... Can I join when we find him?

**DiscoBear'sHOT has sent d51anc922ing a PM**

PM: Sure ^^

DiscoBear'sHOT: Tooth, Cuddy, Flips is joining!

Pretty'n'Pink442: Nice n.n

ILUVDISCO2: It's Toothy, welcome 2 teh club!

d51anc922ing: WTF was wit that shit, Tooth?

ILUVDISCO2: ...

d51anc922ing: I thought so.

**_Yo, DL Finally, an Update!_**

**It only took a year or more!**

**I just forgot about this, although you guys appear not to have forgotten. I only put two little Easter Eggs in.**

**AGABAF#GAGF#A - Spells Spawnfish (lols)**


End file.
